Imaginary
by Dream'sRealm
Summary: A deeper look at why an innocent, bubbly, youngling-like femme like Moonracer adores Earth horror films.


**Imaginary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Transformers Prime, or its canon characters. **

**Theme Song: Imaginary by Evanescence **

Moonracer pondered the question that had just met her audial receptors. Why did she love horror movies? She supposed it didn't make sense for a femme like her. She was always described as bubbly, immature, even ditzy. It was the last thing anyone would expect upon first meeting her, the fact that she enjoyed watching films about humans being tortured, killed, and tormented and of nearly having nightmares after she did.

True, she never watched anything too dark. She believed in the human Primus after a certain talk with Darkstorm and so tried to stay away from anything too dark. But, she loved the classics. Nightmare on Elm Street. Friday the 13th. Halloween. House on Haunted Hill. Insidious. All with a bit of editing, of course.

Now, that she thought about it… She supposed, in an odd way, that it was an escape from reality and a comical parody of the real sufferings she herself had witnessed and endured.

She was born in a dark place where her carrier had fragile health and her sire… Well, she was hurt by him in more ways than one. The physical blows faded after some time. But the mental and emotional ones took some time to heal.

She was as bitter as Flareup after the femme was captured by Shockwave when she ran away from home and joined the Autobots after her carrier finally offlined. She felt she had been wronged and she truly was. Her sire's insults severely damaged her self-esteem and confidence and it showed. When she walked, it was with a slight uncertain hunch as if she was afraid someone would lash out and harm her. And her fear of rejection caused her to become anti-social in the Academy.

Flareup was her only friend and her best friend. In contrast, she was fiery, spirited, and outgoing. Slowly, cycle by cycle, she coaxed Moonracer out of her barriers and made her believe that she was more than what anyone else could tell her.

Moonracer couldn't thank her enough.

But, she was getting off track.

Where was I? she thought. Oh, yeah. Him…

No horror movie could compare to what she endured while she was a youngling. She supposed that's why a part of her still acted like one. Because her childhood was stolen from her so early that… well, she never really had one. It was how she coped.

Another reason could be that they reminded her so much of the dark fairytales that her carrier would tell her before she would recharge. Unlike her sire, her carrier was kind and loving and tried to make time to comfort her, even though she herself was suffering. Despite the stories' dark nature, Moonracer loved them and could practically quote them word by word.

Another reason could be that she had experienced the Great War. She saw things no one should ever have to see. Cities being destroyed in the blink of an optic, mech and femme alike being torn to shreds by enemy fire, and her Autobot comrades frames' scattered on an energon-covered battlefield. No horror movie could be worse than that.

Yet another reason, and perhaps the core reason, was that as dark as they were, they were an escape from her reality. It was easy to laugh at a fictional human mech in a mask or clawed glove and how idiotic at times the victims' actions could be. It was harder to swallow the cold, harsh truth of the real world.

She had dealt with that enough to last her seven lifetimes.

So she supposed that was why she enjoyed horror movies so much. That and… well, the other bots at the Academy always did think she was odd.

"Moonracer, why do you insist upon watching that barbaric film?"

Moonracer glanced up at her sparkmate, Dreadwing, and smiled brightly. "Because, it's imaginary."

**A/N: I can explain lol. You see, I was divinely inspired again and so I decided to make this character analysis one-shot as to why Moonracer loves horror movies so much in my sagas. So, there you have it :3 I hope you liked it and I hope that you have an awesome weekend! May God bless each and every one of you!**

**And, if you could please pray for my Physics teacher, my mum, and my friends' family members who have cancer, I'd be obliged.**

**(from P.S. God Loves You! By Connie Witter)**

**I have clearly shown My great love for you by the fact that while you were still a sinner, I sent My Son to die in your place. I have forgiven you for all your sins through the blood of Jesus. Now you are no longer under My wrath. You are under My grace!**

**"But God demonstrates His own love for us in this: While we were still sinners, Christ died for us. Since we have now been justified by His blood, how much more shall we be saved from God's wrath through Him!" Romans 5:8-9**

**I am always watching you. I pay attention to your cry for help. When you call to Me in times of trouble, I will bring you through your trial victoriously.**

**"The eyes of the Lord are on the righteous, and His ears are attentive to their cry; but the face of the Lord is against those who do evil, to blot out their name from the earth. The righteous cry out, and the Lord hears them; He delivers them from all their troubles" Psalm 34: 15-17**

**The enemy is called the accuser. He'd love for you to go through life feeling damaged. Instead, take off that label and declare yourself as blessed.**

**- Joel Osteen Ministries**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


End file.
